Tentación
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: - Neji onii-san ¿estas…? – pero no logró terminar, cuando el jugó tan sucio como ella. Le volteó con fuerza sobre el piso de madera, quedando sobre ella.     - Nunca bajes la guardia… - le susurró seductoramente al oído.


**Tentación**

**·**

La joven peliazul heredera de los Hyuuga se encontraba tranquilamente entrenando en el dojo de su casa, o más bien mansión. Ya no era una pequeña niña, a sus 16 años de edad era toda una mujer, deseable para cualquier hombre, lastima que prefería ocultar su esbelta figura a los ojos de los demás. Pero ahora ya no era necesario, estaba sola…

El esfuerzo físico que mantenía en la práctica del juken la hacía sudar, y las pequeñas gotas caían por su piel de porcelana, y se perdían en un lindo pero moderado escote. Algunos mechones de su perfecto flequillo se pegaban a su frente, y su largo cabello se mecía al compás de sus movimientos.

Concentrada en lo que hacia no notó la mirada desde el marco de la puerta de alguien, nada más y nada menos que del heredero de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga. El joven observaba detenidamente, en silencio para no interrumpirla. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y su mirada un tanto fría, como era usual en él. Sus ojos perlas gravaban cada mínimo movimiento de su, ahora, respetada prima.

Al fin la peliazul notó su presencia, y volteo a verle. Formo una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque, invitándolo a que se uniera. Sin decir nada, él se acercó, y tomó la misma posición. Él era uno de los pocos que tenia el gusto de conocer a una Hinata menos tímida, mas abierta y extravertida, y sin duda el único, además de su padre, que la vería vestida con algo tan descubierto, como lo era el short y la musculosa que llevaba, en tonalidades que asentaban perfectamente su belleza.

Los dos jadeaban cansados, no dejaban aberturas en sus defensas, por lo que sus ataques no eran demasiado efectivos. Una vez mas, ella se abalanzó hacia el, con todas las intenciones de lograr herirlo, él por su parte intentaba no ser muy duro con su prima pero debía reconocer que tenia una energía y resistencia muy buena. Su intento de pegarle en un punto de chakra, fue contrarestado por el muchacho en cuestión de segundos, como si de un reflejo sin esfuerzo se tratara.

Ante la barrida de su primo, ella perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer se llevo a su compañero de entrenamiento consigo. Ella cayó con un golpe bastante seco, y el sobre sus codos, evitando dejar todo el peso sobre la chica. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, con un leve gesto de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó el ante la cara de su prima. Ella asintió levemente con un movimiento de su cabeza. Ahora que la observaba, su cara era angelical, simplemente perfecta, como si fuese un ser superior.

Aprovechando el descuido, la peliazul abrió los ojos como nunca, con su byakugan activado al cien por ciento, y le dio una fuerte patada, que lo hizo atravesar la habitación, y golpearse con una pequeña mesa, para finalmente detenerse en la pared, medio sentado. Un gemido de dolor salió de los finos labios del apuesto joven. Ahora era ella quien se preocupaba, se había pasado. Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él, quien, como ella hace un momento, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Neji onii-san ¿estas…? – pero no logro terminar, cuando el jugó tan sucio como ella. Le volteo con fuerza sobre el piso de madera, quedando sobre ella, golpeo algunos puntos de chakra de sus piernas, y la miro fijo a los ojos. Perlas con perlas se encontraron, tan cerca como nunca.

- Nunca bajes la guardia… - le susurro seductoramente al oído. Solo milímetros los separaban, parecía que ahora, sintiendo sus cuerpos empapados en sudor, tener sus labios entreabiertos a su disposición era demasiado irresistible como para desperdiciarlo. No importaba ya la lógica, si eran familia, no importaba el lugar… nada… cumpliría con lo que deseaba…

Ella también estaba perdida en la belleza que promocionaba Neji, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento calentando su cara, esta vez estaba decidida a no dejar pasar la oportunidad, tampoco le importaba nada, y menos lo que opinara su padre si se enteraba. Ya no seria la niña tímida, débil, a la que querían convertir en algo perfecto, ahora haría lo que ella quería…

La tomo por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. La Hyuuga se estremeció ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. Se acercaban cada vez mas, sus labios se rozaban provocadoramente.

- Ne…ji… - suspiró ella. Él terminó de juntar sus labios, en el tan anhelado beso. Cada vez la pasión era mayor. Hinata rodeó el cuello de su primo y empezó a jugar con su cabello, el que desató de la colita, haciendo que sus castaños cabellos cayeran y rozaran con sus mejillas. Desató la bandada de Konoha, mostrando las vendas que llevaba. El profundizo el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron, desatando en ambos un centenar de sensaciones. Ella termino de quitar las vendas de la frente y las dejo a un costado. Se separaron un poco, él aun miraba sus labios, y ella con sus finos y delicados dedos recorrió el sello que lo marcaba como miembro secundario del clan.

Se sentían bien. Por fin podían apreciar lo importantes que eran para el otro. Si bien el momento era mágico, no todo es eterno…

- ¡Hermana! – se escucho un grito de Hanabi desde otro cuarto. Por un momento la peliazul pensó en ignorarla, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea. Además, podía ser muy divertido dejar a Neji así, solo con la mitad de lo que seguramente pretendía.

Se separo un poco mas de él, lo miró a los ojos y depositó un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios, acarició su mejilla y salió apresurada del lugar.

_Tentación__…_

La habían experimentado. Jugaron con ella ante lo incorrecto que era, sin importar nada. Solo anhelando más.

·

·

·

Y aquí, haciendo lo mismo que con el One shot 'Sufrimiento'. Es algo que tengo hace mucho en mi PC, y decidi publicarlo.

Critiquen! xD No soy partidaria del incesto, pero por alguna razon esta pareja me puede. Quiza es algo traido de los pelos, pero bueno quiza alguien lo disfrute w

Saludos


End file.
